


Captain Cutthroat

by JSS394



Category: Misfits, Pirate Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Bullterrier - Freeform, Fun, Joe Gilgun - Freeform, M/M, Pirate Shenanigans, Police, Police Car, Shenanigans, Sweeney Todd - Freeform, Sweeney Todd And The Demon Barber, johnny depp - Freeform, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Captain Cutthroat

PIRATE SHERNANIGANS  
Location: Four Wheeled Beast  
Pirate: Captain Cutthroat 

A man at the age of thirty two was driving alone one night in his friends Jess’s car because he didn’t have one or wasn’t able to afford one. He was not like the other humans in this world. He was a young offender sentenced to work in a community service program in London. Tonight he had just come back from a job that he was told by his probation manager to go an attend to the task alone. He, Rudy Wade had just pushed the brakes on the four wheeled beast at the road crossing seeing there was a red light on the yellow pole before him waiting for it to turn green so he could carry on ahead to the community service block. 

At the peak of night fall a fellow morbid looking fellow with a breath of rum ambled along the concreted path hearing the clincher of his small boots hitting the concreted floor against his metal parts on his shoes. He had appeared out from the darkness away from the lit lamp post from behind him. He stood still at the edge of the concreted path before him into the direct direction of the four wheeled beast before him. Rudy was completely oblivious to this man. He was in his own world. He had his hands upon the leather baring wheel before him waiting patiently for it to turn green for some reason he had a sense of something or someone was watching him. He didn’t want to be in this place at the moment he wished it will hurry up and turn green. The man outside of the four wheeled beast began to walk slowly towards it hearing its moaning sound against his white tipped slightly flapping ears as he walked stalker-ishly towards him. He was here to do a forbidden task that was sent from the unidentified messenger to accomplish this task. 

He, a Sweeney Todd look alike Captain Cutthroat advanced his lunging steps forward towards the four wheeled beast into the direction of the back end of it at first, his black leather gloved hands breached the latch on the four wheeled beast, Rudy out from a pure unknowable glance he took to look at the back of himself from the mirror before him he sees a surprising dark shaded figure that was invading the back of Jess’s car, he instantly puts on the hand brake, he removed his hands from there current position, with his right hand he pointed into the direction of the figure before him with an opened mouth ready to speak. “You sir, -“. He began to speak in a British accent. “-Need to stop what you are doing, or I will-“. His voice box was then cut right out of him. His eyes scanned before the Bullterrier who was not really a human being. His eyes had hooked onto the wound on the mans neck like it had been cut with a cut throat razor. The snout of the Bullterrier man before him breathed heavily with a opened mouth with flaring glimpses of his nostrils in the still active light above the four wheeled beast. Rudy sees this Bullterrier was not going to go anywhere so, he removed himself out from the situation frantically legging it out from the four wheeled beast. 

Once he was out he turned back at it seeing the man had moved over into the drivers seat. Cutthroat alined his focus point with the man before him. Rudy was today wearing his uniform that consisted off a white cut off sleeved shirt that was applied with an orange overall like jump suit that he had his buttons open up at the top and he wore black flat shoes who, he was standing one step away from the four wheeled beast with either of his slightly uneven rolled up sleeves showing his hidden hands where in his pockets.His facial appearance was stunned. His black hair was cropped back away from his face with a few stragglers not following suit like the others. Rudy sees more of the Bullterrier’s features. His fur faced coat was white, his hazel nut green eyes stared at him with a hint of no anger attached, his black volume amount of hair with a white steak in the middle parting was visible to him, his black side tuffs of hair where on the side of his cheeks as side burns, he wore a white long sleeved shirt with an added brown leather vest that was buttoned right up to the top of his neck, with the star clipped around his left shoulder looping around his right side that connected at the back bared his two pistols in the holster pockets and his hidden razor blades where in a safe place upon him. Cutthroat had his eye on him but, then he turned his head away from him into the direction upon the four wheeled beasts circular leather wheeled contraption not knowing what to do next with it. 

Cutthroat turned his head back at the man with a opened mouth ready to speak his mind. “What do I do next?”. Rudy laughed a little bit, in relief that he wasn’t going to kill him. Rudy responded with. “Mate, do you wanna lesson on how to drive this car?”. He questioned this man out of pure kindness denying the fact that he might be a bad person. Cutthroat nodded immediately changing his intentions upon the hijacking task for a lesson in human life on how to drive. 

A few minutes into the lesson Cutthroat with a helping hand of Rudy managed to pull over the car to a safe spot off the road. Cutthroat opened the door to the right of him, he immediately stepped out from the car, he closed the door and placed his black gloved hand upon the glassed window before him tapping it twice to get the attention of Rudy inside the car. Rudy from inside the car moved over into the passengers seat and whined down the window with an open mouth ready to speak. “Yes”. He speaks to him. “You-“. He paused for a moment to think of away to express the motion of moving this big roaring beats. “-Move this beast forward”. Rudy looked at him with broader brows. “If you say so”. He spoke in a dusted soft tone. Cutthroat placed his booted feet upon the rimmed edge of the car, his black gloved hands placed themselves upon the roof of the car holding on for dear life, he notched his head down towards the open window below and spoke “ Lets go!”. He voiced hearing the beast was beginning to rumble one again as it started to gradually move itself back upon the road and back into the fast lane. Rudy alined his eyes into the mirror outside of the car to see the man smiling with his flapping tongue out from his mouth. “Mate, why are you doin’ that?”. “Well, I can’t move this vessel. So, you’re doing it for me as we ride into the sunset”. Cutthroat spoke changing his focus point back up into the forwards direction with his head raised high, his eyes began to squint as he looked off into the sunset feeling the wind whirling around his hair, his flapping pocketed white napkin, his red sash that was blowing out of control and the joyous motion of his white tail. 

After a while the car was beginning to slow down once again. Cutthroat looked into the downward position upon his dark/light faded stripped blue trousers seeing the foreground was coming into focus. “Whats happening?”. He barked above the wind. Rudy without mentioning a witty remark pointed his right handed finger into the direction behind him that Cutthroat followed his eyes towards the back of the car seeing the red, blue flashing lights with a not too noise siren sounding off behind him. Cutthroat looked back before him feeling the car had come now to a sudden stop. He opened his chops and breathed out. “Bugger”. Underneath his breath. Ruddy sunk back into his seat muttering a few words under his controlled breath. “This, is truly not good. Straight up-“. He looked into the direction of Cutthroat. “- This isn’t my doing. I’m already on probation. I can’t get in trouble again or get this car impounded, again!”. He sighed.


End file.
